


belonging

by FancifulRivers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the War AU, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fred is still alive, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Luna is deaf, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Ginny has something important to tell her parents.Luckily, she has Luna to ease the way.She always does.





	belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to "Spectrum" by Boyinaband, Minx, and Cryaotic on repeat.
> 
> (That's where the opening lyrics come from.)

_You love her, don’t ever feel you should apologise_  
_Can’t control your feelings or compromise,_  
_I know it’s difficult to find a guiding light now but you’ll come out alive_

Ginny swallows, her heartbeat pulsing in her ears. Luna is a soft, welcome presence just behind her, the weight of her jumper pressing into Ginny's back. It's a Weasley jumper, with an L embroidered on it, and a unicorn because Mum wasn't quite brave enough to attempt a thestral. Luna was overjoyed, anyway. She always is, when it comes to belonging.

Mum sits at the scarred kitchen table, mug of steaming tea held in both hands. There are more wrinkles creasing her face these days. But her eyes are still the same, warm and kind. She still invites Luna and Harry over at every opportunity, glad to stuff Harry in particular and send him on his way with baskets of leftovers. Ginny thinks it confuses her still, that Ginny and Harry have not traipsed into the sunset, hand in hand, but Ginny doesn't like boys that way and Harry tentatively admitted that he's not sure he likes girls that way.

Truthfully, Ginny's not sure she likes  _anyone_. It's all muddled in her head, and she doesn't really understand the difference between romantic feelings and platonic ones. Luna doesn't care either way, and Ginny knows that she likes being with her best of all for it. Luna turns on her hearing aids for Ginny. Luna is content to hold hands or cuddle or trade sleepy kisses during one of their many sleepovers. Luna likes to plait Ginny's hair with red and gold ribbons, and affix lion-shaped pins to smooth her bangs. Sometimes they stay up all night, watching scary Muggle movies at Harry's place, in the basement he has Muggle-proofed, and it makes Ginny's heart flitter like a hummingbird when Luna nestles her head on Ginny's shoulder, murmuring drowsy nothings.

Will her mum understand? Ginny frets, chewing on her bottom lip. Will Mum understand that Luna is more than a friend? Will she understand that Luna makes Ginny feel warm and fizzy inside, like she's drunk too much butterbeer? She's heard tales through the grapevine, from her other queer friends. She knows not all families are understanding. Dennis Creevey was kicked out of his home for liking boys. Colin went with him, in protest. Harry helped them find a flat. He's good like that, slipping round in the shadows, using his fame and money in ways Ginny thinks school-aged Harry would never have understood. Perhaps killing a monster helped. Perhaps seeing Seamus Finnegan in the Leaky Cauldron with a puffy black eye and a split lip helped more.

"Mum?" Ginny asks, her voice quavering. Mum looks up, concern darkening her eyes.

"Ginny?" She questions, starting to rise. "What is it?"

"C-can I talk to you?" She stammers. "You and Dad?"

"Of course," Molly says. She sends her Patronus to fetch Dad and all too soon, he bumbles in, a streak of dirt across one cheek and his hair sticking up. His smile is warm, though, and more than a little concerned. It makes Ginny's eyes sting. Luna grasps her hand, lacing her fingers with Ginny's.

"Luna's my girlfriend," Ginny blurts out. "I'm- I don't know what I am, but I like Luna, and she likes me, and- and if you don't like that, then I'm sorry, but I'm not giving her up, I can't, I-" She stops, swallowing hard. "She's my everything."

"Ginny, we love you," Mum says, and Ginny sags against Luna's comforting stability, held up by her grip round Ginny's stomach. "I could never- I  _would_ never tell you to give her up."

"Nor would I," Arthur adds firmly. "Ginny, you're my daughter. If Luna becomes my daughter-in-law, I'd be just as happy." Ginny's face heats up at the thought, and she can hear Luna's soft giggle behind her.

"I think that is putting the cart before the thestral," Luna speaks up. "But thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"You're family," Dad says. "Call me Arthur."

Mum surges forward, Dad not far behind, and Ginny finds herself enveloped in an enormous group hug.

She smiles so hard, her face hurts.

 


End file.
